


Drop of Love

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [41]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Because there is nothing wrong with being acliché.





	Drop of Love

“Of course you choose the day when there’s a freaking storm to not have your umbrella,” Eggsy grumbles. He wants to sound more angry at Harry, but it’s hard with chattering teeth and while he’s simulteneously burrowing against him in search for some warmth.

“Well sorry if I was in a bit of a hurry when someone called me because for some reason they decided to take on a gang all by themselves on their day off.” What with how Harry has his chin resting on top of his head, Eggsy cannot see his expression, but he doesn’t need to in order to know he’s rolling his eyes at him. “What’s your excuse?”

“It’s my off day! And the umbrella wasn’t really matching the rest of my outfit!”

And it’s not like he had planned to get caught in the rain anyway. He was just supposed to go buy some milk for his mum and then be back home in about fifteen minutes. It wasn’t his fault he had seen some members of a gang trying to shakedown the owner of the corner store for some protection money and yeah, no, not in his neighbourhood, thank you very much. And because he’s extremely thorough, of course he had to go up right to the leader of that gang to hand deliver his message that they weren’t welcome on his territory. And as much as Harry wants to complain, it did him some good to work through his stress of being the new Arthur by punching a few bad guys.

He’d say all that, but a full-body shiver stops him before he can even open his mouth. Harry feels it, there’s no way he can’t when Eggsy is pressed up so close against him as to be nearly fused with him, and, with a little worried sound, he pushes him back so he can unbutton his coat.

He wants to protest, to tell him to keep it, but soon the warmth of it is all around him and Harry draws him close again, his arms sliding under the coat around his waist so they can share their heat more effectively.

It’s very hard to think of anything in those conditions.

“The cab Merlin sent should be there soon, you’ll be fine.”

Eggsy nods, his nose rubbing against Harry’s neck and this time it’s Harry who shivers. And sure, he doesn’t want to give up the warmth of the coat, but he doesn’t want Harry to get sick on his behalf either.

“Take your coat back, you moron, you’ll catch your death!” Not that he’s making any move to give it back, but still.

“I’m entirely fine without it, thank you.”

“Liar, you were just shivering,” he accuses, poking one of his fingers into Harry’s side before sneaking his arm between them and lightly grasping the fabric of his jacket. If the interior of the coat is warm, it’s nothing compared to the heat between them, and he can’t help but to moan a little. Sure, it’s still raining hard all over them, but they’re in a weird bubble of comforting discomfort right now. Or at least Eggsy is, because that’s the moment Harry shivers again.

“Ah! There! You just shivered again! Don’t tell me you’re not cold now!”

“I assure you, my shivering has nothing to do with the cold.”

Eggsy waits for him to explain, but nothing else follows. In fact, the silence around them grows somehow awkward even through his confusion. Why would Harry be shivering if not for the cold? And why would he be holding him so tight if not to keep the heat source that Eggsy is close by? Why would his fingers clench around his polo like that if it wasn’t in the hope of burrowing into its warmth?

Why…

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“Harry?”

His only answers is a inquiring hum right next to his ear, the vibration making him shiver pleasantly as if to confirm the revelation he just had.

“Can I come over for dinner? And maybe… Spend the night?”

“I- I, yes of course Eggsy.” There’s a bit of a hesitation in Harry’s voice, like he’s unsure what’s happening, but he recovers quickly. “You should know by now that you’re always welcome-”

“And preferably, I wouldn’t be staying in the guest room.”

There is a long silence and Eggsy starts thinking that maybe he read the situation wrong and he wonders how he’s going to salvage his friendship with Harry when the man moves slightly back. Even when one of his hand comes to gently cup his jaw and raise his head, he closes his eyes for a moment, unable to look at Harry’s expression.

The best case scenario, Harry will let him down easily, look at him with an edge of pity. Worst case, there will be disgust in his eyes and Eggsy’s not sure how he’ll recover.

And then there’s the light caress of a thumb on his cheekbone and they both shiver again.

“Eggsy?”

“Yeah?” He’s still not opening his eyes, but he leans into the contact of Harry’s hand, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering wildly when Harry lets it happen and his other hand around his waist just tighten even more.

“May I kiss you?”

This time he opens his eyes and if he thought the coat was warm, it’s nothing compared to the warmth in Harry’s eyes as he looks at him like he’s the seven wonders of the world all combined together.

He doesn’t bother answering, just steps on his tiptoe, a little nervous giggle escaping him when Harry meets him halfway and their lips touch for the first time.

It’s cold, it’s wet and it’s just perfect.

And of course that’s when their cab gets there and the sudden honk makes them jump apart in surprise.

But, as they quickly make way to the car, Harry reaches for his hand and he doesn’t let go for all the ride home.

***

The next day, Merlin takes one look at their fever-y selves before sighing and sending them back home.

“Serve you right for being such idiots. Now go away before you infect everyone.”

And Eggsy doesn’t usually like being sick, but when it gives him an excuse to cuddle in bed with Harry for a week, he thinks it’s not that bad after all.


End file.
